


Genuine.

by QueenOfPutrescence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, not a coffee shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfPutrescence/pseuds/QueenOfPutrescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess that's always how it is, you meet a girl and she's perfect and she turns your life around and she either shits on your heart or you live happily ever after. She wasn't like that though."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

People are idiots. That's just a fact. They go about their daily lives and they consume and they shit and they blindly follow what the media is feeding them.  
Sometimes I hate them for it. I hate them and their new cars and phones and TVs and houses they can't afford. 

Some people can surprise you though. Today I...met this girl.

I guess that's always how it is, you meet a girl and she's perfect and she turns your life around and she either shits on your heart or you live happily ever after. She wasn't like that though.

She just seemed... real. Genuine. It's hard for me to find someone like that these days.

I was working my usual afternoon shift at the record store when she walked in. It was almost one of those moments where time stops and all you notice is just her, but only almost because a customer came up to the register just then. As I rung up this guy's copy of Elvis' Greatest Hits, I watched as she walked towards the back of the store and took a seat on the floor next to the classical titles. After she sat down, she pulled out a notebook and started writing.

I felt drawn to her, but maybe that was only because she seemed so out of place. Everything about her screamed "refined" and she was decked out in black silk and lace. She was even wearing black lipstick but on her it didn't look tacky or fake or anything. I liked the way it contrasted with her platinum blonde hair.

I guess I spaced out because the customer started huffing at me and I said I'm sorry and that it'd cost him $6.12 for the cd. After he left my attention was back on the girl.  
I just couldn't figure her out. I mean as far as comfortable places to write go, she probably would have been better off in a coffee shop or a library or a park or heck anywhere but some dusty old music shop. I mean we didn't even have tables or anything.

I was just considering walking over and telling her exactly that when her pen stopped and she looked up at me and I swear her eyes were shards of amethyst piercing through me.  
Instead of being frozen to the spot I felt like I was lured by her gaze and the next thing I knew I'd crossed the store and started talking to her.

I told her my name and she said hers was Rose. Her voice lilted, almost like she was about to sing or something, and god that name. How could one person seem so... elegant?

Before I knew it I was babbling at her about coffee shops and the most productive atmospheres for writing and she just listened politely with an amused smirk on her face. I somehow got myself to stop talking before I made a total fool of myself but she just smiled and said she liked the atmosphere here just fine.

I asked her if I could maybe see what she'd written and she tugged her notebook to her chest and said that she wasn't really comfortable sharing her writing with anyone just yet. I told her I could respect that and I made a mental note that purple was probably her favorite color since that's what color ink she was writing with.

There was a moment of silence then but it didn't feel awkward or anything. I mean I had just met her but it didn't feel like one of those silences you need to fill. I realized that it was kind of weird for me to just hover over her while she's trying to write so I decided to get back to work. As I went to turn away though she started telling me why she comes here.

She says something about how coffee shops are sort of cliche and perhaps it would be a good atmosphere but there's this expectation in the background. Almost as if she feels pressured to write while she's there because that's what you do, you get coffee and you let it get cold as spend your whole day writing. She loves the record store because it's unexpected and new and not something you're really supposed to do. Which is what makes it better, because then you're doing it for you instead of because you should.

She held my gaze as she talked, which isn't something I'm used to. I try to avoid eye contact when I can, and most people don't care because I wear shades all the time anyway. As she was talking I felt a kind of bubble growing my chest but it wasn't love or anything. It's just that she's the first genuine person I've met in a while.

Her clothes and her eyes and her writing and the way she talks and knows what she wants. I just admire all of that about her. I didn't notice she had stopped talking and that I was sort of staring at her for a minute, so I coughed and told her that all of that made sense and that coming here didn't seem so weird then. She chuckled at me and then said she would like to get back to her writing and that it was a pleasure to meet me. I said goodbye and that I hoped she had a good day and I went back to work.

She only stayed another hour or two and after she left I couldn't get her out of my head. She just seemed so real and sure of herself and of what she wants and I want to get inside her head. I want to know what makes her tick. Maybe if I'm lucky she'll come back tomorrow or next week and I can ask her what she thinks about people and their new cars and phones and TVs and houses they can't afford.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A week went by with no sign of the blonde and I started thinking maybe she figured that coffee shops weren't so bad after all, but she surprised me by showing up around the same time as last week and this time she brought a friend."

A week went by with no sign of the blonde and I started thinking maybe she figured that coffee shops weren't so bad after all, but she surprised me by showing up around the same time as last week and this time she brought a friend.

When they say opposites attract they really aren't kidding. This new girl seemed so rugged compared to Rose. She had dark, shaggy hair and her sky blue shirt seemed too bright next to Rose's dark attire.This time Rose was wearing a tight black mini skirt and an almost too-thin blouse. They both had boots but Rose's had heels that could kill and the other girl looked like she'd be better suited for a nature trail.

Rose looked in my direction and gave a brief nod while her friend smiled and waved at me as if she knew me. Rose said something to her friend I couldn't make out and she went back to her spot by the classical music to write. The brunette wandered the store, checking out different genres and grabbing a cd or two from each. She seemed to have a good idea of what she liked since she would often pick up a title only to scrunch her nose in distaste and put it back.

Eventually she came up to the counter to purchase her finds and she introduced herself as Jade. I thought that name suited her really well even though I'd just met her. She just seemed really sure of herself, really solid. I kept looking between her and Rose and I started to see why they were friends. They both seem to know what they want.

She caught me eyeing Rose and she asked me if I liked her, giving me that look as if she knew the answer already. I told her I thought she was interesting but I didn't know her very well, and that I'd like to get to know her better. She asked me why I didn't ask her out for coffee or something then, and I mumbled something about atmospheres and expectations which made her giggle. She points out that writing and having coffee with a friend are two very different things, and besides I'd never know if I didn't try.

Just then Rose walked up, and Jade told her we were just talking about her. She raised an eyebrow and gave a knowing smirk and I stammered that we had been and that I uh wanted to know if she'd like to go for coffee sometime. As I was talking I could feel myself turning beet red and once I got all the words out she smiled at me and said she'd love to and knows just the place and gave me the name of a local place she knows. I told her I thought she didn't like coffee shops and she said she just doesn't like writing in them but coffee and good company are always a great combination which made Jade giggle and give me that look again.

I finished ringing up Jade's purchase with minimal fumbling and I wished them both a good day. They said goodbye and Rose told me she would meet me the next morning at around 10 if that worked for me. I told her it did and watched them walk out and the bubble growing in my chest didn't go away even as I fell asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a few weeks ago ;-;  
> If I can get back in the mood I'll continue with this, I really want to bring John into the mix

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so feedback is greatly appreciated! I'm currently working on another chapter and hopefully I'll have it up in another week or so :)


End file.
